<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24p a breath [v2] by ctrlaltcookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368273">24p a breath [v2]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie'>ctrlaltcookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about air quality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24p a breath [v2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and sympathy are in dire supply<br/>
when our Rulers don't care if we lay down and die<br/>
nor do they mind that our planet is choking<br/>
on all the carbon their factories keep smoking</p><p>My future is being torn from my breast<br/>
while i cough and i splutter and i clutch at my chest<br/>
but at least they sell a solution to MY problem THEY caused<br/>
huff an inhaler, 24 pence a breath, of course!</p><p>They've monitized the mere act of breathing<br/>
a madness that makes me rage filled and seething<br/>
it's their cars and their factories that smog up the sky<br/>
that have damaged my lungs and left me breath shy</p><p>But as long as they profit our Rulers don't care<br/>
about our disgusting and low quality air<br/>
they'll just keep lining their pockets and laughing<br/>
while i'm sat here coughing and choking and barking</p><p>Nothing about this travesty will change<br/>
as long as they're out there shirking the blame<br/>
so i'll keep making these chesty deposits<br/>
and dream of a world where they'll finally stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>